


When Bess and George met the Doctor

by ablackberrywinter



Series: Nancy Who: Nancy Drew as the Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy as the Doctor meets cousins, Bess and George, one night. Together they must fight the Cybermen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Bess and George met the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This takes place before Sonny and Nancy the Doctor meet.

Sighing, George frowned at the papers in front of her. She was tired, and the words were starting to swim before her. 

“George, don’t you think you should take a break?” 

George looked up. Her cousin Bess had moved in temporarily – Three months ago. Bess sat upon George’s couch, reading a fashion magazine. On one arm of the couch, she had a glass of red wine, and next to her, was George’s cat, Henry. He’d taken a liking to Bess, and now simply refused to leave her side. 

“I need to get this done. Tonight. Or else...”   
“Or else what?” Bess asked, frowning at something in her magazine. “Look at this dress. Isn’t it awful? Who would wear that?”  
George sighed once more. As much as she loved her dear cousin, sometimes Bess grated on her nerves.

“Bess. I need to get back to this. So let’s keep the talk to a minimum.” 

“Fine with me.” Bess turned her attention back to the task at hand. She was hoping to find a new dress for her date on Saturday night. She needed something that would knock Tom’s socks off. Flipping through the pages, she couldn’t find anything she liked. She closed the magazine. She supposed she’d better check her emails again. She’d sent out several job applications in that day. She hadn’t gotten any phone calls. And now checking her email, she could see she got no new emails. Bess sighed. George was lucky. She had a job. A place to live. Bess felt upset. She worried she’d never find anything after losing her job at a company that sold handbags and the like. 

It was late. Bess moved Henry off her lap, and said “I’m going to bed now, George. You should too.” 

George rolled her eyes, and returned back to her papers. 

That night, as Bess slept, and George worked, there was a soft humming noise in the nearby woods. The Doctor stepped out of her tardis, and looked around. It was a dense, dark forest. “Humph.” She spoke out loud to herself. “I wonder why I’ve stopped here, huh.” She began to walk through the woods. Then she saw it. Or rather them. 

“You will upgrade. You will upgrade!” A shiny, metallic creature walked towards her. She ducked out of sight, climbing up a tree. Thinking to herself, she knew she had to stop these things somehow. After they passed, The Doctor determined that it was safe to climb down. She checked she had her sonic screwdriver with her, and then set off to the nearest home she could fine. Perhaps there she could find something to help her defeat these machines. 

Bess awoke suddenly. She heard a noise. Sitting up, she looked around. All was dark in her room. But still, she heard something. She climbed out of bed, and checked the hallway. Nothing there. Then she heard the noise once more 

“You will upgrade!” What? Bess mouthed to herself. “What was that?” She whispered, pulling on her robe. Then she saw some silver people-machine things walk past. 

“What is going on? Halloween isn’t for months.” Bess murmured. Then she saw a woman, tall with long reddish hair hiding. The woman saw her, and came closer to the house. Bess felt strangely compelled to let her in. 

“What is going on out there?” Bess asked the stranger, who looked around the living room quickly before answering.

“Cybermen you see. They’re awful machines that try and turn people into machines like them.”

Bess gasped. “What? Is this for real?” She said, angrily. She pulled her robe tighter as though it might protect her from them.

“Oh yes. I never joke about this kind of thing. We’re going to need some help. I need some wires or something, to connect to them. Maybe make them blow up.” 

Bess looked bewildered. “I don’t know about that.” Then she heard a noise. Feet padding down the hallway. George stood in the doorway, wearing Wonder Woman pyjamas. “What is going on? Who is that?” George said, grumpily, pointing to The Doctor.  
“Oh yes, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m the Doctor. Anyway, no time for that. I need help. Do you know anything about machines or wires or that sort of thing?”   
“Luckily, I do. I work with machines in my job.” George brightened at being able to share her work with someone. Maybe this stranger would understand better than Bess.   
“Very good!” The Doctor clapped her hands. “Let’s get to work then.”  
“Wait, why are we working on something like this, at...” She looked at the clock, “Two in the morning?” George said.  
“Cybermen. They’ve come to turn you lot into machines. No time to explain to be honest. What are your names?”   
“I’m George and she’s Bess.” George pointed to herself then her cousin.   
“George and Bess! Lovely names! Anyway, now we all know each other, let’s work.” 

George led the Doctor to the room where she kept most of her work. Then there was an almighty bang. Bess squealed. The Doctor shushed her, explaining they had to keep quiet.  
“You will upgrade!”   
“What was that?” George whispered.  
“Wait, let me guess. The cybermen?” The Doctor nodded. George caught a glimpse of the silver machine. She shuddered at the sight.   
Bess kept watching as George and the Doctor worked on some sort of device the Doctor was sure would work. It would be used to blow up the cybermen, stop them in their tracks.  
“Do you really think this will work?” George asked anxiously.   
“It has to. I haven’t got a backup plan.”   
Before long, they were face to face with the machines.


End file.
